V5.16
, i Aktualizacja przedmiotów defensywnych | Data EU-NE = 2015-08-20 | Data EU-W = 2015-08-20 | Data NA = 2015-08-20 | Związane = Opis patcha 5.16 Aktualizacja rozgrywki: molochy | Poprzedni = V5.15 | Następny = V5.17 }} __TOC__ otrzyma wzmocnienie. Zanim zaczniemy, wyjaśnijmy jedną sprawę – 5.14 (ten z szaloną , #wielkiesorki) będzie wersją obowiązującą w trakcie play-offów. '''Mistrzostwa świata odbędą się na wersji 5.18', czyli mamy jeszcze dwa patche, w trakcie których możemy reagować i dopracowywać grę (czytaj: wprowadzać drobne zmiany) przed dużymi rozgrywkami.'' Ad rem: Molochy Jeśli nie słyszeliście tego terminu, to wiedzcie, że według wyszukiwarki wspomnieliśmy o nich dotąd 13 razy. Kim są? Mówiąc „moloch”, mamy na myśli bohaterów takich jak – twardych wojowników, którzy mogą zniszczyć całe drużyny, jeśli im się na to pozwoli, ale mają mały zasięg i są powolni, więc można trzymać ich na dystans i atakować. To potężne postacie, ale trzeba się postarać, żeby zadziałały. Jeśli zaczniesz widzieć kryształy w dżungli i widmowe smoki na środku, to wiedz, że molochy są z nami na dobre. Co do reszty patcha, mamy oczywiście standardowe zmiany w przedmiotach i bohaterach (nieco poważniejsze niż zazwyczaj), które mają pomóc zachować równowagę gry i skupić się na mistrzostwach świata. Po tym patchu nie będziemy zmieniać gry zbyt drastycznie, chociaż popracujemy nad popularnymi wśród zawodowców bohaterami ( , czy Zed) oraz dopracujemy innych ( , i ), a gracze przygotowują się do ostatniej prostej wyścigu o Summoner's Cup (a dla pozostałych 99,9% z nas, do otrzymania nagród na koniec sezonu). Przygotujcie się i miłej zabawy. Możecie zbadać, jak ma się sytuacja po patchu 5.16 i zdobyć sporo PL. Wzmocniliśmy nawet . Nie myślałem, że tego dożyję.|Patrick "Scarizard" Scarboroug}} Molochy Ogólne Zwiększony zasięg ataku. Zwiększenie obrażeń od ataku, zdrowia i pancerza co poziom. Zmniejszenie podstawowej prędkości ataku i jej przyrostu co poziom. *Zasięg ataku: 125 jedn. ⇒ 175 jedn. *Przyrost obrażeń od ataku: 3,5 pkt. ⇒ 5 pkt. *Przyrost zdrowia: 93 pkt. ⇒ 100 pkt. *Przyrost pancerza: 3,5 pkt. ⇒ 4 pkt *Podstawowa prędkość ataku: 0,679 jedn. ⇒ 0,625 jedn. *Przyrost prędkości ataku: 4% ⇒ 1% Poza aktualnym działaniem osiągnięcie 5 ładunków lub zabicie wrogiego bohatera R – Noxiańskiej Gilotyny sprawia, że Darius zaczyna odczuwać '''Krwawy Szał'. W trakcie Krwawego Szału Darius zadaje o 40-200 pkt. obrażeń od ataku więcej i nakłada maksymalną liczbę ładunków Krwawienia atakami podstawowymi i ostrzem przy Zdziesiątkowaniu.'' *Czas trwania: 5 sekund *Obrażenia od krwawienia: 12~36 pkt. (9 + 3 co drugi poziom) ⇒ 10~27 pkt. (9 + 1 co poziom) *Rodzaj obrażeń: obrażenia magiczne ⇒ obrażenia fizyczne *'USUNIĘTO' – Przypływ adrenaliny: Nie zwiększa już prędkości poruszania za każdego dotkniętego bohatera Posiada teraz krótkie opóźnienie przed użyciem. Trafienie ostrzem przy Zdziesiątkowaniu leczy teraz Dariusa. *Koszt: 40 pkt. many ⇒ 30 pkt. many *'NOWOŚĆ' – Czas rzucania: Natychmiastowy ⇒ opóźnienie 0,75 sek. *'NOWOŚĆ' – Dziesiątkowanie słabych: Darius przywraca sobie teraz 10% brakującego zdrowia za każdego wrogiego bohatera, trafionego ostrzem przy Zdziesiątkowaniu (maksymalnie 30%). *Obrażenia od ostrza: 105/157,5/210/262.5/315 pkt. ⇒ 20/40/60/80/100 pkt. *Skalowanie obrażeń od ostrza: 1,05 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 1,0/1,1/1,2/1,3/1,4 pkt. ogólnych obrażeń od ataku *Obrażenia od styliska: 66% obrażeń ostrza ⇒ 50% obrażeń ostrza *Czyste stylisko: Wrogowie trafieni styliskiem przy Zdziesiątkowaniu nie otrzymują już ładunku Krwawienia Stanowczo mocniejsze spowolnienie. Nie spowalnia już prędkości ataku. *Koszt: 30/35/40/45/50 pkt. many ⇒ 30 pkt. many na wszystkich poziomach *Czas odnowienia: 9/8/7/6/5 sek. ⇒ 8 sek. na wszystkich poziomach. *Obrażenia: 120/140/160/180/200% ogólnych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 140% ogólnych obrażeń od ataku na wszystkich poziomach *Spowolnienie: 20/25/30/35/40% ⇒ 90% na wszystkich poziomach *Czas trwania spowolnienia: 2 sekundy ⇒ 1 sekunda *'USUNIĘTO' – Spowolnienie prędkości ataku: 20/25/30/35/40% ⇒ Nie spowalnia już ataku *'USUNIĘTO' – Czas odnowienia okaleczenia: Nie skraca już czasu odnowienia Okaleczającego Ciosu w zależności od ładunków Krwawienia Pochwycenie nie przyciąga już bohaterów, którzy uciekli, lecz spowalnia trafionych wrogów. *'USUNIĘTO' – Chodź no tutaj: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że wrogowie zostali przyciągani, nawet jeśli uciekli poza zasięg w trakcie używania umiejętności. *'NOWOŚĆ' – Leżeć: Wrogowie, przyciągnięci Pochwyceniem są spowolnieni o 90% na sekundę. *Czas użycia: 0,32 sek. ⇒ 0,25 sek. Ponowne rzucanie R jest darmowe. *Obrażenia: 160/250/340 pkt. ⇒ 100/200/300 pkt. *Koszt: 100 pkt. na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 100/100/0 pkt. (tak, 0) *'USUNIĘTO' – : Nie przywraca już many przy zabiciu wroga *'NOWOŚĆ' – Jeden zabity, jeden gratis: Kolejne użycia Noxiańskiej Gilotyny nic nie kosztują *'NOWOŚĆ' – Pierzchajcie, słabeusze: Po zabiciu wrogiego bohatera wszystkie stwory ogarnia przerażenie . Podobała nam się jego szlachetność, przez co odkryliśmy jego nową rolę – prowadzi atak przeciwko najgorszym czarnym charakterom i sprawia, że płacą za swe postępki (ale rety, ciągle o tym gada). Cel Garena w grze pasuje teraz do jego charakteru – ma chronić słabszych. Jest skutecznym „antyprowadzącym” przez całą grę i dostosowuje się do przewinień wrogów, zwalczając każdego, kogo uzna za Czarny Charakter. Chociaż kolejka solo bywa straszna i pełna grozy, ale to, że Garen potrafi opanować wrogich superprowadzących oznacza, że w każdej chwili od zwycięstwa może dzielić was tylko jedna „DEMACIA!!!” .}} Ogólne Mniej zdrowia na poziom, ale większe obrażenia od ataku i pancerz. Zwiększony zasięg ataku. *Potrzebny nam większy miecz: Zaktualizowano listę polecanych przedmiotów *Przyrost zdrowia: 96 pkt. ⇒ 84,25 pkt. *Przyrost obrażeń od ataku: 3,5 pkt. ⇒ 4,5 pkt. *Przyrost pancerza: 2,7 pkt. ⇒ 3,0 pkt *Zasięg ataku: 125 jedn. ⇒ 175 jedn. Znormalizowano czas trwania uciszenia. Zmniejszono czas przyspieszenia. *Czas trwania uciszenia: 1,5/1,75/2/2,25/2,5 sek. ⇒ 1,5 sek. na wszystkich poziomach. *Premia do prędkości poruszania: 1,5/2,25/3/3,75/4,5 sek. ⇒ 1,5/2/2,5/3/3,5 sek. Wszystko, co stare, znowu jest nowe. *'USUNIĘTO' – Tenacious C: Nie daje już Nieustępliwości *'USUNIĘTO' – Niech żyją odporności: Nie zwiększa już biernie pancerza i odporności na magię Garena. *'NOWOŚĆ' – Ładowany atak: Zabijanie wrogów zapewnia na stałe 0,2 pkt. pancerza i odp. na magię (1 pkt. w przypadku bohaterów, dużych i potężnych potworów), maksymalnie 10/15/20/25/30 pkt. Obrażenia i częstotliwość ich zadawania zwiększa się wraz z czasem gry. *Czas odnowienia: 13/12/11/10/9 sek. ⇒ 9 sek. na wszystkich poziomach *Podstawowe obrażenia za takt: 10/22,5/35/47,5/60 pkt. ⇒ 14/18/22/26/30 pkt. *Skalowanie obrażeń za takt: 0,35/0,4/0,45/0,5/0,55 ⇒ 0,34/0,35/0,36/0,37/0,38 *Liczba taktów: 6 ⇒ 5 *'NOWOŚĆ' – Wirująca śmierć: Prędkość obrotów przy Osądzie zwiększa się permanentnie na 1/4/7/10/13/16 poziomie, co zapewnia ogółem 5/6/7/8/9/10 maksymalnych taktów obrażeń. *'NOWOŚĆ' – Wytrącanie pędu: Szybsze anulowanie Osądu skraca czas odnowienia o tyle, ile miał on jeszcze trwać *'NOWOŚĆ' – Walczmy, 1 na 1: Osąd zadaje teraz o 33% większe obrażenia, jeśli trafia tylko w jeden cel Wróg, który ostatnio zabił bohatera z twojej drużyny, staje się '''Czarnym Charakterem'. Garen ich nie znosi.'' *'NOWOŚĆ' – Przeklęte charaktery: Obrażenia Osądu oraz podstawowe ataki przeciwko Czarnemu Charakterowi zadają dodatkowe nieuchronne obrażenia równe 1% jego maksymalnego zdrowia. *'NOWOŚĆ' – Za sprawę: Demaciańska Sprawiedliwość zadaje Czarnemu Charakterowi obrażenia nieuchronne, a nie magiczne Ogólne Obniżenie prędkości poruszania i zdrowia na poziom w zamian za skalowanie obrażeń od ataku. *Kryształowy nóż: Zaktualizowano polecane przedmioty *Przyrost zdrowia: 96 pkt. ⇒ 90 pkt. *Przyrost obrażeń od ataku: 4,2 pkt. ⇒ 4,5 pkt. NOWOŚĆ: Obecność Skarnera sprawia, że w określonych punktach mapy pojawiają się '''kryształy'. Obie drużyny mogą przejąć kryształy, stając na nich. Przejęcie kryształu sprawia, że wroga drużyna nie będzie mogła go odbić przez 15 sekund.'' *Tęsknię za domem: W pobliżu aktywnych kryształów Skarner zyskuje 100 jedn. prędkości poruszania, 48~150% (42 + 6% na poziom bohatera) prędkości ataku oraz odzyskuje 3% maksymalnej many na sekundę. Zarówno naładowana, jak i zwykła wersja Q wymienia obrażenia podstawowe za skalowanie. Kosztuje mniej many i można je rzucać częściej. *Czas odnowienia: 3,50 sek. ⇒ 3,50/3,25/3,00/2,75/2,50 sek. *Koszt: 16/17/18/19/20 pkt. many ⇒ 10/11/12/13/14 pkt. many *Obrażenia: 20/30/40/50/60 pkt. obrażeń fizycznych ⇒ 0,33/0,36/0,39/0,42/0,45 pkt. ogólnych obrażeń od ataku *'USUNIĘTO' – Skalowanie obrażeń: 0,4 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ usunięto *Obrażenia naładowane: 20/30/40/50/60 pkt. obrażeń fizycznych ⇒ 0,33/0,36/0,39/0,42/0,45 pkt. ogólnych obrażeń od ataku *Czas trwania naładowania: 5 sekundy ⇒ 4 sekundy *Skrócenie czasu odnowienia przeciwko wrogom niebędącymi bohaterami: 0,5 sek. na atak ⇒ 0,25 sek. na atak czasu odnowienia przeciw bohaterom wciąż wynosi 1 sek. *'USUNIĘTO' – Poczuj moje żądło: Nie zwiększa już prędkości poruszania ani ataku Teraz skaluje się z maksymalnym zdrowiem zamiast zapewniać podstawową liczby punktów wytrzymałości. *Wytrzymałość tarczy: 80/135/190/245/300 pkt. (+0,8 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 12/13/14/15/16% maksymalnego zdrowia Skarnera (+0,8 pkt. mocy umiejętności) Złamanie oznacza teraz wrogich bohaterów i sprawia, że następny atak Skarnera zada im obrażenia i ogłuszy ich. *Koszt: 50/55/60/65/70 pkt. many ⇒ 55 pkt. many na wszystkich poziomach *Czas odnowienia: 12/11,5/11/10,5/10 sek. ⇒ 13/12,5/12/11,5/11 sek. *Czas trwania spowolnienia: 2,5 sek. ⇒ 2 sek. *'NOWOŚĆ' – Zwolnione tępo: Prędkość pocisku zmniejsza się wraz z każdym trafionym bohaterem *'NOWOŚĆ' – : Wrogowie zostają zatruci na 5 sekund Kryształowym Jadem, przez co następny podstawowy atak Skarnera zada im 25/50/75/100/125 dodatkowych pkt. obrażeń i ogłuszy ich na 1 sekundę. *'NOWOŚĆ' – Skorpion energetyczny: Krystalizacja wrogów za pomocą Złamania lub nadziania sprawia, że Skarner otrzymuje Kryształową Szarżę (wzmocnienie za przebywanie w pobliżu aktywnego kryształu) na czas trwania osłabienia oraz skraca czas odnowienia Złamania o ten sam okres. R kosztuje mniej. Obniżono obrażenia magiczne, ale zadaje teraz dodatkowe obrażenia fizyczne. *Koszt: 100/125/150 pkt. many ⇒ 100 pkt. na wszystkich poziomach *Czas odnowienia: 110/100/90 sek. ⇒ 120/100/80 sek. *Obrażenia magiczne: 100/150/200 pkt. ⇒ 20/60/100 pkt. *'NOWOŚĆ' – Obrażenia fizyczne: Zadaje dodatkowo 100% obrażeń od ataku Skarnera na początku i końcu zaklęcia. *'USUNIĘTO' – Kryształowa czystka: Nie zadaje już dodatkowych obrażeń jednostkom, dotkniętym Kryształowym Jadem. , by pomogła mu w obleganiu wroga, i okazuje się, że Morde nagle pasuje na dolnej alei. Radzimy pobawić się nim, ale oczywiście możecie dalej korzystać z niego na górze. PS. Spróbujcie kupić , kiedy posiada ją także wasz towarzysz z alei. Daje czadu.}} Ogólne Traci sporo podstawowych statystyk na rzecz skalowania. Zwiększony zasięg ataku. *Ciężki i metalowy: Zmieniono listę polecanych przedmiotów *Prędkość poruszania: 340 jedn. ⇒ 325 jedn. *Podstawowe zdrowie: 555 pkt. ⇒ 525 pkt. *Przyrost zdrowia: 73 pkt. ⇒ 80 pkt. *Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 57,5 pkt. ⇒ 61 pkt. *Przyrost obrażeń od ataku: 3,5 pkt. ⇒ 5 pkt. *Przyrost prędkości ataku: 2,6 jedn. ⇒ 3 jedn. *Regeneracja zdrowia: 3,3 pkt. ⇒ 4 pkt. *Przyrost regeneracji zdrowia: 0,67 pkt. ⇒ 0,3 pkt. *Zasięg ataku: 125 jedn. ⇒ 200 jedn. Tarcza Iron Mana nie spada już poniżej pewnego poziomu oraz zależy teraz od maksymalnego zdrowia. *Słabniecie tarczy: 3% na sekundę ⇒ 1,5% podstawowego zdrowia na sekundę *'NOWOŚĆ' – Stay of Decay: Tarcza Iron Mana nie spada już poniżej 25% *Maksymalna tarcza: 120~630 pkt. (90 + 30 pkt. na poziom bohatera) ⇒ 25% maksymalnego zdrowia Mordekaisera *Generowanie tarczy: 35% zadawanych obrażeń ⇒ 25% zadawanych obrażeń Przerobiono. Trzy następne uderzenia są mocniejsze. Każde zadaje 2-3 razy tyle obrażeń co poprzednie trafienie, zależnie od poziomu umiejętności (maksymalnie miliardy obrażeń). *Koszt: 20/23/26/29/32 pkt. zdrowia *Czas odnowienia: 10/8,5/7/5,5/4 sekund *'NOWOŚĆ' – Trzy uderzenia: Teraz wzmacnia 3 następne ataki Mordekaisera. Każdy atak zadaje 2/2,25/2,5/2,75/3 razy tyle obrażeń co poprzedni (jeśli więc pierwszy atak zada np. 100 pkt. obrażeń, drugi zada 300 pkt. a trzeci 900 pkt.). *Obrażenia: 4/8/12/16/20 pkt. *Skalowanie: (+0,25/0,2625/0,275/0,2875/0,3 pkt. ogólnych obrażeń od ataku) (+0,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności) *Maksymalne obrażenia: 180 pkt. (+2,7 pkt. ogólnych obrażeń od ataku) (+1,8 pkt. mocy umiejętności) NOWOŚĆ: Mordekaiser i wybrany sojuszniczy bohater otrzymują premię 75 pkt. do prędkości poruszania, jeśli idą w swoim kierunku. Kiedy się zbliżą, przez 4 sekundy obaj zadają obrażenia magiczne pobliskim wrogim bohaterom. Mordekaiser nie dzieli się już doświadczeniem za zabijanie stworów. *'NOWOŚĆ' – Skończyły nam się żarty: Mordekaiser otrzymuje wszystkie punkty doświadczenia za zabite stwory *Koszt: Darmowa *Czas odnowienia: 12/11/10/9/8 sek. *Obrażenia: 140/180/220/260/300 pkt. przez 4 sekundy. *Affliction Forever: Po zakończeniu Harvesters of Sorrow (lub kiedy Mordekaiser je reaktywuje), zadaje 50/70/90/110/130 pkt. obrażeń pobliskim wrogom, lecząc siebie i sojusznika. *Metaliczne mistrzostwo: Obrażenia w czasie i detonacja Harvesters of Sorrow mogą nastąpić w tej samej chwili, przez co Mordekaiser i jego sojusznik zadają obrażenia dwa razy. *Mistrz dusz: Mordekaiser może rzucić Harvesters of Sorrow na spętaną duszę. Zadaje o wiele mniej obrażeń i skaluje się teraz z obrażeniami od ataku oraz mocą umiejętności. Teraz wzmacnia tarczę po trafieniu bohatera. *Obrażenia: 70/115/160/205/250 pkt. -> 35/65/95/125/155 pkt. *Skalowanie: 0,6 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,6 pkt. mocy umiejętności + 0,6 ogólnych obrażeń od ataku *Czas odnowienia: 6 sek. ⇒ 6/5,75/5,5/5,25/5 sek. *'NOWOŚĆ' – Twoja słabość mnie wzmacnia: Dodaje teraz 15% maksymalnej tarczy Iron Mana po trafieniu bohatera. Mordekaiser może teraz ukraść duszę . Tak, mówimy serio. *Statystyki ducha: 20/50/100 pkt. obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 10/25/50 pkt. obrażeń od ataku *'NOWOŚĆ' – Smocza moc: Zadanie obrażeń smokowi przeklina go. Jeśli drużyna Mordekaisera go zabije, ten zniewala jego duszę, która zaczyna za nim podążać. Zastępuje duchy bohaterów, które mogły towarzyszyć Mordekaiserowi. *Jak wytresować smoka: Kiedy dowodzi smokiem, Mordekaiser nie może użyć Children of the Grave. Rekompensata podstawowych statystyk * **Przyrost pancerza: 3,5 pkt. ⇒ 4 pkt. * **Przyrost pancerza: 4 pkt. ⇒ 4,5 pkt. * **Przyrost pancerza: 3,1 pkt. ⇒ 3,6 pkt. * **Przyrost pancerza: 3,25 pkt. ⇒ 3,75 pkt. * **Przyrost pancerza: 3,2 pkt. ⇒ 3,7 pkt. * **Przyrost pancerza: 3,8 pkt. ⇒ 4,3 pkt. * **Przyrost pancerza: 3,1 pkt. ⇒ 3,6 pkt. * **Przyrost pancerza: 3 pkt. ⇒ 3,5 pkt. * **Przyrost zdrowia: 102 pkt. ⇒ 106 pkt. * **Przyrost zdrowia: 89 pkt. ⇒ 93 pkt. * **Przyrost zdrowia: 89 pkt. ⇒ 93 pkt. Bohaterowie * **Uzdrowienie: 3~20 pkt. (2 + 1 pkt. na poziom bohatera) za trafioną jednostkę ⇒ 3/5/9/18 pkt. za trafioną jednostkę (na poziomie 1/6/11/16) , która jest trudna do wykonania, ale też i uniknięcia. Aby dać szanse jego przeciwnikom, zwiększamy czas dostępny na zareagowanie Błyskiem, odskokiem czy innym sposobem na przerwanie jego ataku.}} * **Prędkość: 1500 jedn. ⇒ 1200 jedn. ⇒ w patchu 5.13. Ten patch zawiera pierwsze poprawki Azira, ulepszające SI jego żołnierzy. W przyszłości możecie spodziewać się więcej takich aktualizacji – refaktoryzacji skryptów, naprawiającej błędy, ale nie zmieniającej zasadniczo bohatera. Wracając do Azira... To jeden z bardziej skomplikowanych bohaterów, wymagający naszej uwagi. Zachowanie równowagi jest problematyczne z powodu kwestii skryptowania, o której mówiliśmy. Chcemy sprawić, że gra Azirem będzie bardziej naturalna, dzięki czemu opanowanie gry tym bohaterem stanie się łatwiejsze.}} *Ogólne **Odpowiednio straszny: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że i nie byli w stanie wydawać rozkazów ruchu duchom lub upiorom Azira. **Nie boję się duchów:W Azir nie będzie mógł rzucać na aktywne wieże, jeśli Mordekaiser lub Yorick przemienią go w ducha. * **Na stanowiska: Wszyscy piaskowi żołnierze przechodzą teraz w najbliższe dostępne miejsce, starając się pozostać w szeregach jak najbliżej Azira **Przyjąłem, dowódco złotych: Piaskowy żołnierz, będący celem E – Ruchomych Piasków, zawsze będzie w centrum formacji * **Przykro mi, zły numer: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że piaskowi żołnierze pojawiali się czasem, kiedy Powstańcie! rzucono na wieżę i vice versa **Trzymaj żołnierzy przy sobie: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Powstańcie! można było wycelować w wieże z o wiele większego zasięgu, niż powinno to być możliwe * **Kiedy nadejdzie pora: Nie można już użyć, jeśli w pobliżu nie ma piaskowego żołnierza **Czy to owad: Azir uderza teraz w przeciwników w odległości 200 jedn. ⇒ 150 jedn. * **Nie znasz mnie za dobrze: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że wrodzy bohaterowie nie byli odrzucani **Równouprawnienie klonów: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Zdobycz Imperatora ignorowała klony bohaterów * **Obrażenia: 40/75/110/145/180 pkt. + 8% aktualnego zdrowia celu ⇒ 40/75/110/145/180 pkt. +4% aktualnego zdrowia celu * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Skalowanie: Teraz zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia w wysokości 0,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności **'NOWOŚĆ' – Ładowanie: Dodatkowe ładunki Kroku przez Wymiary zadają dodatkowe obrażenia równe 0,1 pkt. mocy umiejętności za każdy ładunek sprawiło, że potrafiła jeszcze szybciej czyścić dżunglę dzięki dodatkowym obrażeniom między użyciami . Nie chcemy zbytnio osłabić Kayle grających solo, więc zabieramy jej 5 pkt. obrażeń.}} *Ogólne **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 56 pkt. ⇒ 51 pkt. * **Zwrot energii: 15 pkt. energii za trafienie ⇒ 20 pkt. energii przy pierwszym ataku, 10 pkt. energii przy drugim * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Im więksi są: Wrodzy bohaterowie, którzy wpadną na cel, otrzymują obrażenia fizyczne równe 15/18/21% dodatkowego zdrowia celu * **Prędkość pocisku: 1300 jedn. ⇒ 1450 jedn. * **Prędkość pocisku: 1300 jedn. ⇒ 1450 jedn. * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Coś w objęcia chłodu mnie pcha: Rzucenie na siebie Lodowego Grobowca przywraca teraz Lissandrze 100/150/200 pkt. + (0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności + 1% za każde 1% brakującego zdrowia) * **Niektórym trzeba czasem trochę pomóc: Druga salwa Miotacza Światła zawsze stworom zadaje 100% obrażeń. **Skalowanie: 0,3/0,4/0,5 pkt. obrażeń od ataku na poz. 1/7/13 ⇒ 0,3/0,4/0,5/0,6 pkt. obrażeń od ataku na poz. 1/6/11/16 * **Prędkość poruszania: 40/45/50/55/60 jedn. ⇒ 60/65/70/75/80 jedn. **Czas trwania: 2 sek. ⇒ 1 sek. **Koszt: 60 pkt. many ⇒ 50 pkt. many **'NOWOŚĆ' – Lucian, weź moją energię: Członkowie drużyny Luciana mogą sprawić, że otrzyma on premię do prędkości poruszania za Płomienny Wybuch. * **Zasięg: 125 jedn. ⇒ 150 jedn. (ten zasięg nie kumuluje się ze zwiększeniem zasięgu ) * **Prędkość poruszania: 40 jedn. ⇒ 60 jedn. **Skalowanie: 0,1 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Wyścig na falach: Premia do prędkości poruszania Spiętrzonych Fal zostanie podwojona dla sojuszników w Fali Przypływu. * **Obrażenia: 15/25/35/45/55 pkt. -> 25/35/45/55/65 pkt. * **Czas odnowienia: 105/90/75 sek. ⇒ 120/110/100 sek. **Przeciągnij i upuść: Teraz zaczyna się 150 jednostek bliżej kursora * **Smakosz: Teraz w pierwszej kolejności będzie wybierać bohaterów, a nie stwory **Ochłoń trochę: Wypluci przeciwnicy są ogłuszeni na 0,25 sek. * **Jedna rzeka: Efekt ostrzegający przeciwników pojawia się sekundę później (wcześniej pojawiał się przed sygnałem „Przybywam!” Tahma) * **Gdzie jest Teemo: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że przemieszczenie Teema w zaroślach nie ujawniało go * **'USUNIĘTO' – To nie trwało długo: Efekt spowolnienia Trującej Pułapki już nie zanika **'NOWOŚĆ' – Trująca wizja: Przeciwnicy zatruci przez Trującą Pułapkę są ujawnieni na czas działania **Poprawka rzutu: Efekty graficzne przy rzucaniu i odbijaniu pułapek zostały usprawnione * **Koszt: 60 pkt. many ⇒ 40 pkt. many * **Dodatkowe obrażenia od ataku: 20/28/36 pkt. ⇒ 20/30/40 pkt. * **Moc umiejętności: 3 pkt. co poziom (54 pkt. na poziomie 18) ⇒ 1 pkt. co poziom (18 pkt. na poziomie 18) **'NOWOŚĆ' – Mana: 10 pkt. co poziom (180 pkt. na poziomie 18) * **Moc umiejętności: 20 + 4 pkt. co poziom (92 pkt. na poziomie 18) ⇒ 3 pkt. co poziom (54 pkt. na poziomie 18) **Mana: 150 pkt. ⇒ 15 pkt. co poziom (270 pkt. na poziomie 18) * **Moc umiejętności: 40 + 5 pkt. co poziom (130 pkt. na poziomie 18) ⇒ 6 pkt. co poziom (108 pkt. na poziomie 18) **MMana: 300 pkt. ⇒ 20 pkt. co poziom (360 pkt. na poziomie 18) * **Moc umiejętności: 60 + 6 pkt. co poziom (168 pkt. na poziomie 18) ⇒ 10 pkt. co poziom (180 pkt. na poziomie 18) **Mana: 500 pkt. ⇒ 25 pkt. co poziom (450 pkt. na poziomie 18) * **Czas reaktywacji: 0,3 sek. -> 0,25 sek. **Zasięg drugiego strzału: 900 jedn. ⇒ 1100 jedn. * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Potęga błyskawicy: Po użyciu pioruny wystrzelą z Volibeara i zadadzą obrażenia * **Zasięg: 1150/1250/1350/1450/1550 jedn. ⇒ 1200/1350/1500/1650/1800 jedn. * **Czas ponownego użycia: 1 sek. na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 0,5 sek. na wszystkich poziomach Przedmioty dla molochów NOWOŚĆ: . Posłuchajcie tej rady. Kupcie go, grając jako Singed.}} *Koszt całkowity: 2750 sztuk złota *Przepis: + + 1000 szt. złota *Zdrowie: 600 pkt. *Pancerz: 50 pkt. *Chcę tylko pędzić przed siebie: Bierne – Lodołamacz: Podczas poruszania się kumulujesz ładunki Pędu aż do 100, co daje do 60 jednostek dodatkowej prędkości poruszania. Pęd maleje szybko, gdy bohater znajduje się pod wpływem działania unieruchamiających efektów, i powoli, gdy jest spowolniony. *Wzmocnienie obrażeń: UNIKALNE Bierne – Miażdżący Cios: Podstawowe ataki zużywają wszystkie ładunki Pędu, zadając 1 punkt dodatkowych obrażeń fizycznych za każde 2 ładunki Pędu. Jeżeli zostanie zużytych 100 ładunków, obrażenia zostają podwojone. Jeżeli atak jest zadany wręcz, cel zostaje spowolniony o 75% (maleje w czasie 1 sek.). NOWOŚĆ: ).}} *Koszt całkowity: 2550 sztuk złota *Przepis: + + 1190 szt. złota *Zdrowie: 500 pkt. *Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: +25% *To tylko rana: UNIKALNE Bierne: Otrzymanie co najmniej 400-1800 (zależnie od poziomu) pkt. obrażeń w czasie 5 sek. daje Furię Steraka na 8 sek. (Czas odnowienia: 45 sekund.) *To mój sekret, kapitanie: Furia Steraka powoduje, że bohater rośnie, zyskuje 25% dodatkowych, podstawowych obrażeń od ataku oraz szybko zanikającą tarczę równą 30% maksymalnego zdrowia. NOWOŚĆ: . Tylko że zamiast kradzieży życia ma zdrowie.}} i , aby mogli walczyć, gdy sytuacja będzie wymagać trochę więcej obrony.}} *Koszt całkowity: 3300 sztuk złota *Przepis: + + 400 szt. złota *Zdrowie: 400 pkt. *Obrażenia od ataku: 50 pkt *Podstawowa regeneracja zdrowia: +100% *Rozpłatanie tytanów: UNIKALNE Bierne – Rozpłatanie: Podstawowe ataki zadają obrażenia fizyczne równe 5 pkt. + 1% twojego maksymalnego zdrowia głównemu celowi i 40 pkt. + 2,5% twojego maksymalnego zdrowia przeciwnikom na obszarze w kształcie stożka przy trafieniu (główny cel nie otrzymuje tych obrażeń). *Atak tytana: UNIKALNE Użycie – Półksiężyc: Obrażenia zadawane wszystkim celom przez Rozpłatanie zostają zwiększone do 40 pkt. + 10% twojego maksymalnego zdrowia, na większym obszarze w kształcie stożka, przy następnym podstawowym ataku (20 sek. odnowienia). !), pozwoli ci jednak przyjmować „na klatę” oszczepy, ogień artyleryjski i inne ataki nękające – pod warunkiem, że zrobisz sobie przerwę między poszczególnymi starciami. Nie zapomnij się rozciągnąć!}} *Koszt: 2500 szt. złota ⇒ 2750 szt. złota *Podstawowa regeneracja zdrowia: 0% ⇒ 200% *'USUNIĘTO' – Życiodajna krew: Nie otrzymuje już biernie 1% maksymalnego poziomu twojego zdrowia (wartość ta jest potrojona, jeśli przez 8 sekund nie otrzymasz obrażeń) w postaci regeneracji pkt. zdrowia. *'NOWOŚĆ' – Najsilniejszy mięsień: UNIKALNE BIERNE – Serce Plemienia: Przywraca 3% maksymalnej liczby pkt. zdrowia na sekundę, jeśli przez 8 sekund nie otrzymasz obrażeń. Możesz korzystać z Serca Plemienia tylko wówczas, gdy twój maksymalny poziom zdrowia wynosi 3000 pkt. Przedmioty defensywne *Koszt całkowity: 500 sztuk złota ⇒ 450 sztuk złota *Koszt całkowity: 850 szt. złota ⇒ 800 szt. złota *Koszt całkowity: 2430 szt. złota ⇒ 2450 szt. złota *Odporność na magię: 35 pkt. ⇒ 40 pkt. *Koszt całkowity: 2750 sztuk złota ⇒ 2700 sztuk złota *Odporność na magię: 55 pkt. ⇒ 60 pkt. *Podstawowa regeneracja zdrowia: 100% ⇒ 150% *Koszt całkowity: 2750 sztuk złota ⇒ 2700 sztuk złota *Przepis: + + 1150 sztuk złota ⇒ + + 1050 sztuk złota *Odporność na magię: 55 pkt. ⇒ 60 pkt. *Koszt całkowity: 1900 sztuk złota ⇒ 1600 sztuk złota *Przepis: + + 550 sztuk złota *Podstawowa regeneracja zdrowia: 0% ⇒ 100% *Aura odporności na magię: +20 pkt. dla wszystkich pobliskich jednostek ⇒ +15 pkt. dla wszystkich pobliskich jednostek. *Aura regeneracji zdrowia: 75% regeneracji pkt. zdrowia dla wszystkich jednostek ⇒ 0 i , mniej jednak przyda się przeciwko pożeraczom. Naszyjnik nadal doskonale sprawdza się podczas walki z dwoma magami, korzystanie z niego wymaga jednak odrobiny pomyślunku.}} *Koszt całkowity: 2800 sztuk złota ⇒ 2750 sztuk złota *Podstawowa regeneracja zdrowia: 0% ⇒ 100% *Aura odporności na magię: +20 pkt. dla wszystkich pobliskich jednostek ⇒ +15 pkt. dla wszystkich pobliskich jednostek. *Aura regeneracji zdrowia: 75% regeneracji pkt. zdrowia dla wszystkich jednostek ⇒ 0 *Wytrzymałość tarczy: 60~230 pkt. (50 + 10 na poziom bohatera) ⇒ 90~345 pkt. (75 + 15 na poziom bohatera) *Czas trwania tarczy: 5 sek. ⇒ 2 sek. *Koszt całkowity: 3000 sztuk złota ⇒ 2750 sztuk złota *Koszt całkowity: 1000 sztuk złota ⇒ 1100 sztuk złota *Podstawowa regeneracja zdrowia: 100% ⇒ 150% *Prędkość poruszania w pobliżu wież: 30% ⇒ 20% *Dopalacz Raptora: Spowolnienie maleje zamiast natychmiastowo zanikać. są potężniejsze, ale zadają mniejsze obrażenia.}} *Koszt całkowity: 2800 sztuk złota ⇒ 2750 sztuk złota *Podstawowa regeneracja zdrowia: 100% ⇒ 150% *Prędkość poruszania w pobliżu wież: 30% ⇒ 20% *Goniec portalowy: Spowolnienie maleje, zamiast natychmiastowo zanikać. * – Malenie punktów zdrowia: Zmniejsza aktualną, nie maksymalną liczbę punktów zdrowia. *Pomiot Pustki – Skalowanie: 100% całkowitej wartości pancerza + odporności na magię jako obrażenia dodatkowego ⇒ 15% całkowitej wartości punktów zdrowia jako obrażenia dodatkowe. *Pomiot Pustki – Przyrost zdrowia co poziom: 15 pkt. ⇒ 20 pkt. *Punkty obrażeń co poziom: 10 pkt. ⇒ 5 pkt. }} *Koszt całkowity: 2600 szt. złota (niezmienione) *Podstawowa regeneracja zdrowia: 100% ⇒ 150% *Demolka: Spowolnienie maleje, zamiast natychmiastowo zanikać. *Koszt całkowity: 950 sztuk złota ⇒ 900 sztuk złota *Tak właśnie działają przedmioty: i są tańsze o 50 sztuk złota. *Koszt całkowity: 1050 sztuk złota ⇒ 1100 sztuk złota *Koszt całkowity: 2450 sztuk złota ⇒ 2600 sztuk złota *Pancerz: 100 pkt. ⇒ 90 pkt. czy ), co dla nas jest OK. Ważne''' – jeśli z jakiegoś powodu zmniejsza się twoja premia do pancerza (np. po otrzymaniu w twarz), Kolczasta Kolczuga zignoruje ten fakt podczas obliczania pkt. obrażeń. Gratulacje, Kolczasta Kolczugo!}} *Koszt całkowity: 2100 sztuk złota ⇒ 2300 sztuk złota *Odbijanie obrażeń: 30% ataku ⇒ 15% ataku *'NOWOŚĆ''' – Mnożnik odbijanych obrażeń: Zwiększa się wraz z premią do pancerza wynoszącą 0,25 pkt. *Koszt całkowity: 2850 sztuk złota ⇒ 2700 sztuk złota *Zdrowie: 500 pkt. ⇒ 400 pkt. *Pancerz: 70 pkt. ⇒ 60 pkt. *Czas trwania spowolnienia: 2 (+0,5% premii do pancerza + 0,5% premii do odporności na magię) sek. ⇒ 4 sek. *'NOWOŚĆ' – Blok krytyczny: Zmniejsza obrażenia otrzymywane wskutek trafień krytycznych o 10%. i .}} *Zdrowie: 300 pkt. ⇒ 400 pkt. *Podstawowy mnożnik zdrowia: 25% ⇒ 15% , sprawiając jednocześnie, że decyzja o ulepszeniu Słusznej Chwały zaraz na początku wiązać się będzie z pewnymi wyrzeczeniami. Mniejszy koszt powinien ułatwić dokonywanie ulepszeń, kiedy tylko chcesz (a bohaterowie wsparcia z pewnością cieszą się z obniżenia kosztu). W przypadku wyboru Słusznej Chwały jako pierwszego przedmiotu, gracz staje przed wyborem – musi zdecydować, czy zależy mu na rozpoczynaniu walk, czy na dalszym działaniu w alejkach.}} *Koszt całkowity:2500 sztuk ⇒ 2400 sztuk złota *'USUNIĘTO' – Ku chwale: Po ulepszeniu traci Nagrodę za Odwagę (umiejętność bierną katalizatora przy zwiększaniu poziomów) Aktualizacje interfejsu ---- '''''Poprawiono czytelność *Pozostały czas odnowienia jest teraz widoczniejszy niż pozostałe statystyki umiejętności (np. KT, brak many itp.), możesz więc zaplanować swój następny ruch, korzystając jednocześnie z . *Ikony zaznaczone na szaro (np. niedostępna umiejętność lub , gdy twoja postać jest w pełni sił) są mniej szare. *Zwiększono stopień zaciemnienia ikon awansu dla umiejętności, w przypadku których awans jest niedostępny. *Rozjaśniono minimapę *W rankingu wyświetlany jest znak „?” obok wrogich bohaterów, którzy nie znajdują się w twoim polu widzenia (oprócz zaciemnienia ich podobizn). ---- Optymalizacja rozmieszczenia menu *Zmniejszono puste miejsce pomiędzy minimapą a jej obramowaniem. *Ranking nie nachodzi już na okienko czatu. *Okienko kapitulacji nie nachodzi już na sojuszników i wrogów. System natychmiastowego reagowania Udostępniliśmy kolejną aktualizację systemu natychmiastowego reagowania. Tym razem chcieliśmy poprawić mechanizm oceny szkodliwości krótkich wpisów na czacie i wiadomości od graczy, którzy utracili dostęp do czatu. Naprawione błędy *Zaktualizowano podpowiedzi na podstawie czatu. * i nie mogą dłużej tworzyć wilczych stad za pomocą . *Przywrócono niestandardowe odgłosy i efekty wizualne podczas korzystania z . *Przywrócono niestandardowe efekty wizualne podczas korzystania z . Nadchodzące skórki Następujące skórki pojawią się w różnych odstępach czasu po premierze patcha 5.16: * * * * * * Kategoria:Aktualizacje de:V5.16 en:V5.16 es:V5.16